chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Bismarck family
The Bismarck family (Officially referred to as the Medieval and Bronze House of Bismarck, the''' Bismarck Dynastia''' and the Bismarck Dynasty), pejoratively referred to as the Bismorcks, are a large Germanic aristocratic family in Chawosauria who lives in the United States, Canada, Europe, and Russia whose ethnic bloodline traces back from Germany before or during the 5th century CE, and are demographical of German ethnicity and religiously Lutheran, Anglican, and Orthodox, and the family was founded by a pagan sorcerer, Albus Bismarch, the family was founded before 410 CE, the family motto of the Bismarck family is Unter Gottes Befehl, which it's German for Under God's Command. The family motto was forged by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. The family was brought into prominence by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, although Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X was the first of the family to become Prime Minister of Chawosauria, and since their dominance over the Prime Minister's office (1930-1979 = 49 years), the family had high ranking prominence, becoming the largest and wealthiest aristocratic family in Chawosaurian History, and the most powerful. The origin of the Bismarck family's wealth was race-based slavery, before the 15th century, the Bismarck family was not a rich family, they worked at farms, they were peasants, and others of them were members of the hierarchy of the Catholic Church. When Slavery over Black people started to emerge, the later 15th Century Bismarcks started to get jobs supporting the Slave Trade, and by the 16th century, the Bismarcks started to get rich at the expense of their new black slaves, the Bismarck family expanded to the New World by the 16th or 17th centuries, and by the 19th century, the Bismarck family became a wealthy, aristocratic, slave-owning family. When the Abolitionist movement started to emerge, the Bismarcks resisted the abolition of slavery, fearing this would significantly reduce the family down to poverty when the American Civil War resulted in the nationwide abolition of slavery via constitutional amendment, the Bismarck family began to lose their grip on power over their slave-owning power. By 1981, slavery was entirely abolished globally in Mauritania, although no Bismarck has ever lived there. Although slavery is abolished, the family continues to live wealthy lives, the family now gets money via family inheritance, that family inheritance is actually money that originates from the slave labor of black people, there is a debate that should the Bismarck's financial inheritances rightfully belong to those black people who are descendants of the Bismarcks' former slaves and their ancestors, or the money was rightfully earned by the family, therefore it is their money. Today, the Bismarck family would refuse, and they have refused, to hand over their inheritance money to the black descendants of the former slaves their aristocratic ancestors owned, arguing that they, the Bismarck family, have earned that money "fair and square". They are often despised by other aristocratic families, some for their racism, antisemitism, inbreeding, and their anti-LGBT sentiment. Other families hate them motivated by jealousy that the Bismarcks are the largest aristocratic family in Chawosauria, as well as the wealthiest. Prominent families that hate the Bismarcks are the MacCarthians, the Websters (although they intermarry with the Bismarcks), the McClellans (who also intermarried with the Bismarcks), but most importantly hated by the Boleslaws. One member of the Boleslaw family, Perceval Boleslaus, former candidate for the 1900 opposition leadership election, declared the Bismarck family as public enemy one. One of Chawosauria's most inbred families, they would also be known for their generations of practicing cousin marriage dating back to the Dark Ages and producing children through this kind of union, this is politically benefitful, but physically dangerous, although deformities are rare, intellectual disabilities, developmental disabilities, chromosome abnormalities, immune system problems, and pains are very visible to some family members born to parents who are genetically close cousins in the family, the Bismarck family members whose parents aren't cousins aren't so lucky either, because their grandparents, or great-grandparents or ancestors down the road who are genetically close cousins have spread inbreeding-triggered diseases and disorders down to their descendants. On the level of politics, the family still upholds their strong support for white supremacy, they also hold socially conservative views against civil rights for minorities, workers' rights, immigration, interracialism, and multiculturalism. Despite the widespread social conservatism in the family, this family has both progressives and conservatives, with a limited number of moderates. The reason why some or much of the family performs cousin marriage is basically because of their deep, strongminded refusal to share their blood, race, ancestry, and wealth with others, cousin marriage is performed by the Bismarcks to avoid having to share their wealth, their bloodline, and their ancestry with either other aristocratic families or middle or low-income families, while at the same time, keep their Bismarck blood "pure" but also for a racist reason, to keep their White race "pure" because of the modern day culture of white people with Interracial marriage. By May of 2019, the family was mired in scandal in the Whatcom Scandal with a vehicle wreck of family member Nicholas Dragan Bismarck and his passenger, Shenandoah Bagwunagijik, which resulted in the death of Shenandoah Bagwunagijik and the questioning of the family's conduct of the car wreck prior and following the wreck. Family History Origin The Bismarck family originated from Germania, the Ancient Bismarcks believed in Germanic Paganism, and they fought many wars against the Roman Empire. Some of the Ancient Bismarcks were Celtic and engaged in military intermarriage as part of Germanic cultures. The Bismarck family was founded before 410 CE. Godric Bismarch is the true founder of the Bismarck family, but Albus Bismarch's accomplishments made him the founder of the family. Bismarck Family in the Middle Ages Bismarch Generation (390-890) Albus Bismarch ]] Albus Bismarch was born in either the Roman Empire or Germania, his family was killed by the Romans and Albus was enslaved by the Romans. Albus had a history of practicing magic. Albus Bismarch was reported to have been a wizard for some time. If Rome converting to Christianity, and Albus refusing to convert and continued his life as a Pagan, Albus was accused of Witchcraft. He was burned at the stake as a result. Albus believed he was the member of the Norse deity family tree, believing he was a demigod. According to family legend, it is believed that Albus' mother, Godiva, was cursed by the Nordic god, Hermod, her father, Anthelm, her mother, Eydis, and her brother, Lothar, were excited about a demigod child. Once Albus was born, he was said to have the power to control the snow, leading to having the name "Albus" Latin for white, because the snow is white. Albus' family were killed by the Roman Empire and Albus was taken as a slave, in 395, the Roman Empire split into two, the Western Roman Empire, and the Eastern Roman Empire. Albus escaped from slavery and he had a son, Veneficus, and unfortunately, he was captured again and died in Rome in 465 CE. Fall of Rome and the Rise of Christianity The Bismarchs saw Rome fell right before their eyes, they battled many wars that destroyed the Roman Empire, and many Bismarchs have continued to fight many wars for or against the Roman Empire. The grandchildren of Albus, Augustus Bismarch, and Jane Bismarch, continued their grandfather's legend, and even though Augustus and Jane Bismarch were brother and sister, they married and had two children, and the sibling inbreeding continued generations after Augustus and Jane Bismarch until 690 CE. Basilicus Bismarch was a warrior for the Kingdom of Germany, Basilicus married his sister, Charlotte Bismarch, and had two children, one son, and one daughter, while the other of their children died from inbreeding infections. The sibling inbreeding ended with Slavomir Bismarch, decided to breed outside his family, Slavomir was the first of the Bismarck family in the Dark ages to convert to Christianity because of the rise of the Holy Roman Empire. The newly Christianized Bismarck family, under the leadership of Elagabalus Bismarck, became fully Christianized. Bismark Generation (890-965) The Bismarks were Bismarcks of the Dark Ages. Bismarck Generation (965-15th Century) The rise of the Bismarck generation (965-present) began with the birth of Elagabalus Bismarck in 965 CE. Under the leadership of Elagabalus Bismarck, the Bismarcks converted entirely to Christianity from Germanic Paganism and became fully engaged with the Roman Catholic Church. The Bismarcks began to live through the Dark Ages. They participated in the Roman Catholic Church and were known to participate in Witch Hunts, and other medieval-era hysterical purges such as people accused of being Werewolves, Vampires, and more. Under the leadership of Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck VII and Theresa Bismarck, they decided to restore their family's inbreeding, since the Bismarck family is now Christian, the Bible prohibits Incest between siblings, child, and parent, grandchild, and grandparent, and between parents' siblings, but Cousin marriage is not a sin in the Bible, as the Bible naively allows cousin incest, the Bible is giving the Bismarck family the green light to marry cousins of any kind to keep the Bismarck name and the Bismarck blood and DNA inside their family due to intense, strong family pride. The cousin marriages continue from the 1200s to today. Bismarck Family in the Age of Discovery The Renaissance and the Scientific Revolution The Bismarcks opposed the Renaissance and the Scientific Revolution due to strong Christian beliefs. The Bismarcks dispised notable Renaissance men such as Leonardo da Vinci, William Shakespeare, and more. Converting to Lutheranism and Defection from the Catholic Church As a result of Catholic corruption, the Reform movement brought to the rise of Protestantism. In the Western Schism, the Bismarcks followed Martin Luther, the father of Lutheranism. while France remains as a Catholic nation, the Holy Roman Empire, where the Bismarcks mostly live, became more aligned with the Lutheran faith. Today in the Bismarck family, they view Martin Luther as a hero and strangely worship him as a god unlike most Lutherans. The Bismarcks today align with the Lutheran faith. European Colonization of the New World When in 1492, Christopher Columbus, discovered the Americas, the Bismarcks deeply held Conservative views against Colonializing the New World. Then patriarch, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XIV, passed a family policy not to participate in immigrating to the New World. Jonathan XIV's great-great-grandson, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XVIII, violated that policy and became the first Bismarck to migrate to the Americas. He faced severe condemnation and disownment by his family before migrating to the American colonies. The Bismarcks, who will be known as European Bismarcks, will stay behind. The son of Jonathan XVIII, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XIX, ended up encountering his distant cousin, Catherine Bismarck, who migrated to the colonies from London and ended up marrying and having one son, Jonathan XX, while many of their other children died in infancy. Entrance into Wealth After Christopher Columbus arrived in the new world in 1492, revolutionary things have happened, first off, the age of colonialism will be taking its toe, and then the beginning of race-based slavery in possibly the 1500s. The Bismarck family were originally peasants and religious hierarchs. 16th Century Bismarcks such as Jonathan Drasko Bismarck XIV (1510-1603) of England, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XV (1490-1583) of Sweden, Jonathan Dynius Bismarck (1520-1617) of Sweden, both Swedish Bismarcks were fourth cousins, and Jonathan Dragan Bismarck VII all developed the ownership over black slaves. Atlantic Slave Trade The origin of the Bismarcks' wealth was slavery. The Bismarcks got rich at the expense of African slaves. and performed family separation when selling slaves or buying slaves, and often navigated the slave trade between each other all over the world. The Bismarck Family in the European Wars (1700-1871) The Bismarck Family really became a great aristocratic family because of the Great Northern War, War of Spanish Succession, Coalition Wars. Great Northern War The Bismarck Family members who fought in the Great Northern War were Schwartz Bismarck II (1679-1768) fought for the Swedish Empire against the Tsardom of Russia in the 1700s. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XI (1640-1735) secretly fought for the Tsardom of Russia. Schwartz Bismarck, despite his nation lost, became famous. War of the Spanish Succession The Bismarck Family fought in the War of the Spanish Succession, notable Bismarck family members who fought in the War was Jonathan Bismarch (1670-1765) Rise of the Southern Bismarcks Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXI in the American Revolution Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXI was an American Revolutionary born in the Colony of Delaware in 1740. Bismarck was present at the First and Second Continental Congresses. Bismarck enlisted in the Continental Army in 1774 and fought on General George Washington's behalf in the American Revolutionary War. In the later years of the War, Jonathan XXI's distant Bismarck relatives from Germany joined the American Revolutionary War, one German distant relative, Schwartz Bismarck (1760-1865), Jonathan XXI's second cousin twice removed, fought on behalf of the Principality of Brunswick-Wolfenbuttel in the American Revolution against the British. Bismarck Family and Slavery The Bismarck family made their aristocratic living owning slaves and participate in the cotton south. The Bismarcks treated their African-American slaves in an inhumane direction, often raped them, the Bismarcks were viewed by their slaves as "the masters of rape and abuse" and many of the Bismarck men at that time enjoyed molesting slave children and impregnate them for pleasure. The Bismarck Southern Aristocrats often beat and murder their slaves for sport for their entertainment. Civil War and Reconstruction (1861-1877) The whole Bismarck Family from across Europe, Canada, and the United States were strongly pro-slavery because the Bismarcks in the Southern United States owned slaves, and treat them in a sexually inhumane direction, the money the Southern Bismarcks made went directly to the whole Bismarck family from around the Western World, and they supported the Pro-slavery Democratic Party, supported the Dred Scott decision, and voted for the Constitutional Union Party in the 1860 U.S. Presidential Election. The Southern Bismarcks fought in the American Civil War on the Confederate side to defend their right to own slaves and the finances of their global family, and once the American Civil War ended in a Northern victory, the Bismarck Family's loss of their slaves led to the global bankruptcy of the entire Bismarck family, and they were entirely broke until the rise of Dragomir Bismarck, their intermarriages with the wealthy Schwartz family and the Chawosaurian Imperial family. During the Reconstruction era, the Bismarck family from Europe funded the Southern Bismarcks with weapons to participate in the Ku-Klux-Klan to do hate crimes against emancipated African-Americans and the Bismarck family from around Europe promoted the Democratic Party to infringe the rights of African-Americans as hard as possible. There are conspiracy theories that the Bismarck family have helped John Wilkes Booth killed Abraham Lincoln in 1865, in 1991, 1997, 2001, 2005, 2009, 2015, and 2018, the Bismarck family repeatedly denied the allegations and accuse this as a political smear. Bismarck Family in World War I The Bismarck Family in Europe fought World War I for countries with or against Germany, thus the Bismarcks fighting against each other. The Bismarcks came from Germany, and the German Empire, notable Bismarck family members, Schwartz Bismarck (1860-1905) fought for Germany, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXV fought for the United States. Bismarck Family after World War I After World War I was over, the Bismarck Family's conditions worldwide varied, in the United States, the American Bismarcks lived through a good life, the Bismarcks voted for Republican Warren G. Harding in the 1920 U.S. Presidential Election, while the Bismarcks in Europe were miserable and they got engaged in the newly formed Nazi Party. Bismarck Family in the Great Depression When the stock market crashed in 1929, the world was striken by a global recession known as the Great Depression. In the United States, Americans blamed President Herbert Hoover, while Germany blamed the Jews because of Hitler. 1932 US Presidential Election and the Rise of Roosevelt The Bismarck family in the South supported Franklin Delano Roosevelt for President and the Democratic Party and opposed Herbert Hoover. The Bismarck family worldwide saw the election of Roosevelt as an opportunity to rethrive on their original aristocratic status. The Bismarck Family became part of the New Deal coalition, they supported FDR's New Deal, and they benefited so well from the New Deal. The Bismarck family continued to support the Democratic Party until the 1960s. 1932 German Elections and the Rise of Adolf Hitler The Bismarck Family in Europe were huge supporters of Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party, while the Bismarcks in the United States were huge supporters for Franklin D. Roosevelt and the Democratic Party. The Bismarck Family on both sides, American or European, expressed racist attitudes against Black people, Jews, and showed other prejudice against Gypsies, Homosexuals, and Immigrants, as they've had in the past. The Bismarcks also supported other fascists of Spain, Italy, and other nations. Bismarck Family in World War II The Bismarck family were forced to fight World War II, the Bismarcks of Germany, Norway, Finland, the United States, and Canada fought against each other. Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVI (1920-2017) served for the United States of America under the orders of Presidents Franklin D. Roosevelt and Harry S. Truman, and Jonathan XXVI's 25th cousin 4x removed, Jonathan Bismarch (1890-2013) served for Nazi Germany under the orders of Adolf Hitler. Their wives and children got jobs in the automotive industry, which made them good money. Jonathan Bismarch's son, Jonathan II, contacted Jonathan XXVI and secretly exchanged letters and Jonathan Bismarch II gave Jonathan XXVI weapons. After the end of World War II, the Bismarcks in Europe, their wealth really plummeted, while the Bismarcks in the United States were in good financial conditions. Bismarck Family in the Post-World War II Era was the top patriarch of the International Bismarck Family]] The Bismarck Family largely ignored the Cold War, and focused on their economic recovery, several Bismarcks got involved in Hospitality and Tourism, which made them lots of money, and while the Bismarcks were concerned about the expansion of Communism and the threat of the Soviet Union and their allies, they tried to focus on the politics of the nations they live in rather than global politics. The Bismarcks in the United States, after being hit hard by the death of President Franklin D. Roosevelt, they were starting to get outraged about the Democratic Party's changing views on race relations, President Truman signed an executive order outlawing racial segregation in the United States armed forces, and in the 1948 U.S. Presidential Election, the Bismarcks joined the short-lived Dixiecrats. Dragomir Bismarck, the son of Wolfgang Bismarck, was rescued from Nazi Germany, even though he wasn't held hostage by anyone in the Nazi Regime, and he was allowed to immigrate to America, becoming the first Bismarck from Europe since Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XVIII to do so, but also, benefit from the Free Market System of the United States. Creating a hospitality and tourism restaurant, Bismarck's. In 1959, Dragomir married his second cousin, Victoria Anna Schwartz, and had twelve children, including Schwartz Bismarck, Stephanie Bismarck, and Charlotte Bismarck. The Bismarck Family is today the largest aristocratic family in Chawosauria, became more riddled and tangled in cousin marriage, and from the 1960s to the 1990s, they became the largest and wealthiest family in Chawosauria. Dragomir Bismarck and Victoria Schwartz's children, Schwartz, Theodore, Wolfgang, Samantha, Elisabeth, Charlotte, Stephanie, Garfield, Jessica, Zachery, and Leopold, are all negatively impacted by their parents' second cousin inbreeding, Theodore has breathing difficulties, Wolfgang has difficulties seeing, hearing, and speaking, Samantha struggles to see, Elisabeth struggles with lung issues, and Leopold is unable to produce a child. Entrance into Chawosaurian Prominence Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, although wasn't the first of the Bismarck family to become Prime Minister of Chawosauria, brought this aristocratic family into fame and fortune among the Chawosaurian World. Bismarck's power and influence was superior to any Prime Minister despite suffering from setbacks, most prominently the 1945 midterm elections. Bismarck became the first Prime Minister since his distant cousin, Frederick William Schwartz, to surpass a first term. Bismarck was a Conservative from Romania who was actually the father of Conservatism in Chawosauria. Bismarck was the first Prime Minister in Chawosauria to have been succeeded by a Communist. Bismarck lived an unprecedented 123 years, Political Power in the Timothian Dynasty On December 25, 1987, Charlotte Bismarck, daughter of the wealthy small business owner, Dragomir Bismarck, and his wife and second cousin, Victoria Anna Schwartz, married her step first and fourth cousin once removed, Cosgrove Roosevelt, the son of Chawosaurian Dictator Timothy Max Roosevelt, and Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria. Thus adding the Bismarck family and their genetically connected families to the Chawosaurian Imperial Family of the Timothian Dynasty. Making Charlotte the Princess of Chawosauria, and making her family royal regents of Charlotte and her new husband. Since the 1987 wedding, the Bismarck family became the largest family in the Imperial family of Chawosauria, and many members of the Bismarck family ran for office in the elections of 2004, and more. Controversies Religious Tensions (see: Antisemitism in the Bismarck family, Islamophobia in the Bismarck family) Like the Boleslaw family, and the Montgomery family, Antisemitism is widespread, and it is targeted at the Jewish family members, but there is also a divide between the Christian wing and the Satanist wing of the Bismarck family. Racism (see: Racism in the Bismarck family) White Supremacy still haunts the Bismarck Family as they continue to this day, riddled in racism. The Bismarcks in the South who were Democrats strayed away from the Democrats in the 1960s and died out, the modern Southern Bismarcks are divided between Democrats and Republicans. The Bismarcks from the South and some Bismarcks from the North supported Donald Trump for racist reasons. Debate over the legitimacy of the family's wealth After slavery was abolished in the Western World entirely by the 1880s, the Bismarcks were allowed to keep their wealth that they "earned" at the expense of slaves because of systemic racism. Since the 20th century, there is a debate over rather or not the descendants of the slaves owned are owed the Bismarcks' wealth that they still possess as family inheritance way from their slave-owning ancestors. The family repeatedly refused to give these descendants the money the family's ancestors made at the expense of the descendants' ancestors. By the 21st century, this controversy escalated thanks to the Bismarcks' racist and ignorant responses and handling of their wealth controversy. In 2008, the Bismarcks were ordered a court to hand over their wealth to the black descendants of the slaves the Bismarcks' ancestors have owned, yet the Bismarcks still refuse for racially biased reasons. Prominently, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX refused to hand over his family inheritances to the descendants of the slaves owned by his great-great-great-grandfather, great-great-great-great-grandfather, and great-great-great-great-great-grandfather in 2009, and responded to the descendants in a racially-biased manner, called them "negroes" proudly, and saying how black people "are too lazy to work", this controversy caused a court to order Bismarck to hand over half his family inheritance, on which Bismarck was given no choice to comply. Inbreeding (see: Cousin marriage in the Bismarck family) The Bismarcks had been inbreeding since the early days of the family's history, previously with siblings. The Bismarcks were Christianized which stopped the inbreeding, at least for now, because when the Bismarcks realized the bible does not forbid cousin marriage, the inbreeding was restored. Since the 1200s from the Medieval Ages, the Bismarck Family practices cousin marriage as a family tradition and produced children through this marriage. Not all Bismarcks married their cousins today and in the past, but, for their interpretation of the holy bible, the Bismarcks use the bible's lack of rules against cousin marriage as an excuse to continue their practice, and accuse critics who criticized them for marrying their cousins of attacking their Christian faith. Cousin marriage has also appeared when the Bismarcks intermarry with the Websters, McClellans, Berlusconis, and Schwartz family. Dragomir Bismarck married his second cousin Victoria Schwartz in 1959, In 1918, although not genetically related, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII married his orphan sister, Elisabeth Maria McDonald. Sometime before 1890, Schwartz Ludolf Bismarck VIII married his first cousin once removed, Elisabeth Melissa Bismarck. Homophobia (see: LGBT in the Bismarck family) Homosexuality is a taboo in the Bismarck Family, the penalty for homosexuality among family members is banishment, severe and illegal beatings in some cases, loss of college funds, and loss of financial inheritances, and also are picked off the Bismarck family tree forever. Conversion therapy is rarely performed, but severe beatings, loss of approval, family endorsement, and inheritance, and worse, being deleted from the family tree, are practiced so many times. There are a smaller minority of Bismarcks who support LGBT Rights, but the vast majority of the family believe Homosexuality is a taboo, and they punish family members for such practice in a much severe, violent, and emotionally abusive direction. Factions European Bismarcks European Bismarcks are members of the Bismarck family who retains their European traits simply by living in Europe, sub-factions include Romanian Bismarcks, German Bismarcks, French Bismarcks, British Bismarcks, Swedish Bismarcks (unclear if they still exist) and Swiss Bismarcks. The Bismarcks family was originated from Europe, and European Bismarcks who still live today wish to keep their European blood by living in Europe while some of their ancestors immigrated to the United States and Canada. Northern Bismarcks In the United States, the Northern Bismarcks are members of the Bismarck family who reside in the Northern States of America (New York, Massachusetts, Vermont, Maine, Wisconsin, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio, Indiana, Iowa, Illinois, etc). The Northern Bismarcks are too split into sub-factions, including the Rust-Belt Bismarcks like former Prime Minister of Chawosauria, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X. They first arrived in the Northern United States with the Swedish American Bismarcks in the 1870s, and Dragomir Bismarck. Southern Bismarcks In the United States, the Southern Bismarcks (also called Dixie Bismarcks) are members of the Bismarck family who reside in the Southern states of the United States. They first arrived as early Swedish immigrants into a colony of New Sweden (now Delaware, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania) and ended up in the Appalachian Mountains, a place they originally did not want to live but were given no option. This faction gained much prominence in the whole family worldwide by profiting off the backs of African-American Slaves but resisted against the Abolitionist movement and the election of Abraham Lincoln. The Southern Bismarcks' practice of slavery made the family globally rich, and the whole family worldwide was against the idea of diminishing slavery in the United States because it would crumble the family's international financial empire. The American Civil War erupted and the Southern Bismarcks fought in support for the Confederacy to retain their rights to own slaves. The Southern Bismarcks lost their slaves at the end of the Civil War and became attracted to White Supremacy during Reconstruction, they began supporting the Ku-Klux-Klan and the U.S. Democratic Party. A century later, the Southern Bismarcks are riddled in racism and with the Democratic Party, they view the African-American community as "stolen property" and still have this view as of 2019. The Southern Bismarcks are still skeptical of African American personhood and view them as "stolen property" more than people. They strongly opposed the Civil Rights movement and abandoned the Democratic Party when the Democrats began to break off from their White Supremacist backbone. In the year 2019, the Southern Bismarcks continue to be skeptical of African American personhood and still consider them as "stolen property", the "property of the white man that was stolen from them". A study poll show that 70% of Southern Bismarcks believe black people are "less human" and "more of property than human". By generation, baby boomers of this group strongly believe that black people are "more of property than human" while millennials of this group believe that black people are "people but not worth our society". Racism is actually growing in the Bismarck family against black people. In 2004, 40% of all Bismarcks have negative feelings towards black people, that number grew in 2016 with 60% of all Bismarcks have negative feelings towards black people, and that number will grow even larger by 2020. Politics The Bismarck Family are diverse in political parties. In the United States, the vast majority of Bismarcks, Democrat or Republican, are Conservative, they even went too far by still to this day oppose racial equality, gender equality, the legalizing of interracial marriage, not just opposition to LGBT rights and Abortion despite, the Bismarck Democrats, being progressive on fiscal issues. In Europe, the Bismarcks mostly or tend to support Social Democratic Parties due to support for trade unions, despite their opposition to racial equality, immigration (legal or illegal), women's rights (including the right to vote), and often discriminate against black and brown people from their businesses and aristocratic palaces. Their views on Judaism links with Antisemitism. They reject the Holocaust, oppose the existence of the State of Israel, and oppose Jewish immigration, despite a prominent Jewish family member and Jewish refugee, Dragomir Ludwig Bismarck, and his Jewish American children. In the United States, the Bismarcks who live in the U.S. support the Democratic Party due to supporting Slavery, and eventually supporting Jim Crow. Once the Democratic Party started supporting Civil Rights in the 60s, the Bismarcks for a short while supported the Republican candidates of Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford, Ronald Reagan, and George Bush between 1972 to 1988, they returned to supporting the Democratic Party between 1992 to 2016, and are now switching Republican. The younger generations of the Bismarcks went from Republican to Democratic in 2018, this political realignment among Millennial Bismarcks in America diminished the dream of a "Red Republican Bismarck Family". In Canada, a realignment now takes its stroll with the SNC-Lavlin Affair, the Canadian Bismarcks voted for both the New Democratic Party and the Conservative Party, but in 2015, a realignment has shifted, from New Democratic to Liberal, while Conservative Bismarcks in Canada remain with the Conservative Party. In 2019, the Progressive Bismarcks could either realign back to the New Democratic Party or simply unify with the Conservative Bismarcks and become Conservatives. Family Tree The Bismarck family is so large and some parts of the family tree are so tangled in cousin marriages that the process of construction of the whole entire family tree for the Bismarcks is too complicated. Only parts of the family tree can only shown and they don't show all family members in these trees. These images are the only family trees where Bismarcks can be found, Template See also * Cousin marriage in the Bismarck Family * Bismarck Family and African-Americans Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family Category:Aristocratic Families of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurians who are Incestuous Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria